Lost love
by stilinski24hale
Summary: Kendall and Logan are married but when logan cheats on kendall will kendall finally find the one he is meant to be with or will he go running back to the person he thinks he needs to be with. Rated M for language and self harm in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kendall was standing in the doorway of his home. He was standing in the doorway of where he had walked through so many times with Logan Mitchell, the love of his life but things have changed and he is moving out. Kendall Knight was devastated when he walked through the same doorway and saw the love of his life, his husband, and his everything. laying on top of another man. James Diamond was standing next to him, he was looking around the house. They have all had so many great memories at this house, and now everything was falling apart and personally James Diamond did not like that. He wanted his best friends back together, back to normal. He looked over and saw Kendall silently sobbing, he quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend and rubbed his back. Kendall laid his head on James' shoulder and just sobbed. He hated this, he didn't want to go but he knew he had to. He knew he couldn't stay with someone that cheated, he knew his heart couldn't take the pain that would come if he didn't leave now. He looked at James and just nodded, and they both walked out of the home, both holding Kendall's belongings. They turned around at the same time and looked at the house one last time before getting inside the car and driving off.

Logan Mitchell walked through his home, calling out his husbands name, wondering where he is. He looked everywhere and then he walked into their shared bedroom and that's when he knew, that's when he knew that his husband was gone. There was a note laying on the bed, he didn't read it. He didn't need to, he didn't need to read it to know that the love of his life left him. He knew, he knew and he shouldn't of seen it coming. He didn't treat him right, he was always out and working or cheating on him and he guessed that Kendall figured it out or just got tired of being treated like total shit. He looked at the dresser and saw Kendall's wedding ring, that moment is when he completely broke down and fell to his knees, knowing he has lost the best thing that has ever happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

James drove up his driveway, Kendall looking out the window. He had been crying, nonstop for 24 hours and he's just drained and needs to sleep, he needs to sleep in Logan's arms but that won't happen ever again and he knew that. James parked the car and got out, opening the back and getting Kendall's things. Kendall just sat there, unable to move and unable to speak, he tried he really did but he couldn't get his body to move, his legs to work. He was stuck and that just made him cry more. James grabbed his stuff and put it upstairs, in the guest room that is now Kendall's.

(Kendall's POV)

I couldn't move my legs wouldn't work. I wanted to so bad, I wanted to get up and walk into that house, that is now mine, I guess. I wanted to get up and just act like I didn't just leave the love of my life that I have been with for almost my whole life. I looked at James who was standing in front of the car, staring at me. I cried more, I cried more when I saw my best friend crying. James Diamond doesn't cry, his dad died and he didn't even cry. James Diamond does not cry. I told my legs they had to move, I had to get up and go hug my best friend because I has never seen James cry, ever. I finally got up and held the car for support, walked over to James and just hugged him. We stayed like that for, I don't even know how long, but it felt like forever. He wiped his eyes and let go of me.

"We never speak of that, don't want to let the ladies know I'm weak" he said as he wiped his eyes again then mine.

"James Diamond, just because you cry does not mean that you're weak it means you're stronger than you ever knew. Crying doesn't mean your weak, do not ever be afraid to cry." I looked at him and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. He nodded and we walked back into the house. I followed him inside and shut the door; I walked upstairs into my new room and shut the door. I had my back to the door and looked around, this was my new life and honestly it scared the living shit out of me.


End file.
